


Please Professor

by taramegareader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Tom Riddle, Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Gay Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Tom knows what he wants, Top Harry, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramegareader/pseuds/taramegareader
Summary: Tom Riddle had never felt this way before. He wants his new DADA professor. And he always gets what he wants. Hadrian Peverell, you will be mine.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1200
Collections: Bruss





	Please Professor

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never been in this situation before. 

Throughout his reign in Slytherin he had received many offers to please him sexually. To sate his every whim. At the mere snap of his fingers he could have all the upper-class Slytherins (and most from other houses) at his feet begging to be of service to him. 

He desired none of that. He didn’t want any of the fluttering insects who were bottom feeders begging for scraps of his attention. Tom Riddle deserved someone who could satisfy him in every way. 

He could admit to himself that he was lonely. Being raised at the orphanage had made him hard, reluctant to initiate contact, and his level of trust in others was dismal at best. 

Recently, he had been thinking what it would be like to have someone there. By his side. Someone who would understand what he wanted for the Wizarding World. To have no others suffer like he did, he who always knew that he was special in the sea of filth. He had no doubt that there were others like him in the world. But none with his level of ambition. While he may have a muggle father, he knew that he was more powerful than any of the purebloods he attended class with. He wanted someone who he would be able to confide in, debate with, someone who could challenge him. 

While he may desire control over those he rules over, he always did have a secret side to him. Something he made sure no one knew lest he suffer for it. 

Something he desperately craved for, something he pursued even with the meager amount of reward it gave him, was to be praised. 

He could finally admit it to himself. 

Every time he handed in any assignment his heart would faintly flutter at the remarks and reactions to his work by his professors. 

He did not even realize this until the new professor started at the beginning of the year. 

Professor Hadrian Peverell. New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. 

Nothing had ever distracted him in the capacity Hadrian Peverell did. As soon as he had turned around to introduce himself to the class Tom had been struck speechless. His mouth drying, his eyes widening, heart racing, and breath stopping completely. 

Those emerald eyes. Clearer than any jewel, more deadly than any curse. His eyes were even more deadly than the killing curse. His face was sculptured in a way that could rival any of the sacred twenty-eight. His hair dark and in disarray, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed, something that made many students swoon. And his body… lean and muscled that showed only a hint of body hair from what he could see, the thin robes rolled to his elbows, leaving every crevasse visible to his eyes. Him looking like he was in his 20’s did not help the matter either. 

He understood what society considered beautiful, he was a prime example of a handsome English man, all baby fat gone from the harsh food shortages at the orphanage. While he may be somewhat vain from the compliments and looks from others, Hadrian Peverell was the most extraordinary example of male beauty he had ever seen. 

Throughout the class Tom had been struck silent by the knowledge and views of the new professor. He would be considered grey in terms of politics, having the opinion that all spells could be used for nefarious purposes not just those labeled by the incompetent ministry. His spell work was remarkable, his pace and form in dueling was truly a site to see. 

It even turned out that the Parseltongue. He was a descendant of the Salazar Slytherin. Just like him. When he demonstrated for the class it was all Tom to do not to moan out loud. Those silky hisses, the deep predatory gaze, the pink tongue that peaked out from his mouth…

As soon as he dismissed the class he almost ran out of the classroom toward the Chamber of Secrets. 

He had an accelerated heart rate, his hands were sweaty, his blood boiling, and the worse… his cock had already started dripping pre-cum. 

Even now he could feel the adrenalin racing through his veins at the thought of his professor. Another situation he never thought would come to pass. Sexual attraction toward a teacher. 

As months past he grew more and more attracted towards the man. He started comparing every follower of his to the man and each left much to be desired. They weren’t strong enough, intelligent enough, they had no ambition, or they just didn’t need to work to succeed in life. 

From what Peverell told them in class he had a very similar childhood to Tom’s. He grew up with distant relatives who hated him. They grew enraged and fearful when his magic manifested only to lead to punishments and attempting to beat the magic out of him. Being called a freak. Everything Tom could relate too. 

When he brought a beautiful baby snake to class only to start speaking with her did Tom truly become obsessed with him. Finally, someone who was his equal in everyway mind, body, soul, experience. When the man gave her to Tom to keep and take care of sealed his fate in Tom’s mind. After going to his dorm to care for his new companion Nagini, he started to plot. 

At first he tried handing in work that was slightly subpar which only earned him a cheerful reminder and extra credit points for paying attention in class while actually trying. 

Then he ordered Abraxas Malfoy to best him in a duel during class to have the professor correct his form. Only to have him step in and chastise the blonde that he needed to bow first and then demonstrated on him the correct form he should of taking. Making the pureblood blush bright red and stammer out a thank you that made Tom green with jealousy. 

After that he tried a more direct approach. He went up to Professor Peverell at the end of class and ask if he could get some advice on a personal problem. The older man had apologized profusely and said that he had a prior commitment with another student and directed him to speak with his head of house and that he wasn’t really good with giving others advice. 

Bloody hell! What would it take for the professor to finally notice him? What would draw his attention immediately that he would drop everything else for?

Slowly, a dark smile crept onto his face within the shadows of the Slytherin common room. Those around him quickly retreated to their dorms at the look they saw enter the boy’s eyes. 

Hmm, perhaps the professor would like to see the chamber of their ancestor. Yes, that would work just fine. 

Line break…

“Yes, Professor, it was down here! There was a passage that just appeared in the girl’s bathroom I checked while doing my rounds! Hurry, you must see this!” he rushed down the hallway with the man in tow. 

They hurried into the bathroom to see the giant pipe that led into the floor. 

Peverell nodded, “Yes, this is worrisome. Go back to your dorm. I will take care of this.” 

Tom shook his head, “I can’t do that professor! It would be safer for both of us to investigate this. Who knows what could be in there?”

The older man took a moment to look into his eyes. Something flickered there, something Tom couldn’t quite catch. 

The professor slowly nodded, “Very well, stick close to me. I do not want anything to happen to you.” 

The professor went first, descending the stone stairs with wand out. Behind him, the sixteen-year-old smirked as he gazed greedily at the back of his professor’s form. 

Won’t be too long now. 

Line Break…

A while later they ended up at the heart of the chamber. Peverell had cursed in parseltongue at the gate, thinking it was a dead end only for it to open. 

Tom slowly approached the professor from behind, gently laying his hands on the older man’s shoulders to whisper into his ear. 

“Do you know where we are, Professor Peverell?” he asked. 

“This is the chamber of secrets. The chamber that was merely a legend for centuries. To think it was below the girl’s restroom all this time,” he said. 

Tom’s hands gently glided down those broad shoulders, delicious, to rest on his forearms. Where he stroked the exposed skin, leaving the man take in a break. 

He shrugged off his hands, “Mr. Riddle, this is not appropriate. Please keep your hands to yourself.” He even took a few steps away to keep his distance from the student. 

Tom only followed him, his gait graceful and predatory. He slowly started to remove the green and silver tie from his neck, leaving his milky skinned throat to Hadrian’s gaze. 

“But I don’t want to keep my hands to myself, Hadrian. May I call you Hadrian? Afterall, we are family.”

Hadrian quickly back a few steps from the advancing teenager, getting closer to the large stone statue at the end of the chamber of his ancestor. 

“Mr. Riddle. You don’t seem surprised about this chamber. You led me here.” He accused. 

Tom merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Guilty.”

“So, you knew that you were a descendant of Salazar Slytherin as well.” 

He shrugged off his robes, letting them pool onto the stone floor. Leaving him only in his black trousers and his white button-down shirt. 

“Yes, I discovered the chamber of secrets years ago. This was even the place where I accidentally killed that simpering mudblood last year. Oh well, she shouldn’t have been out after hours. It was her own fault for meeting my pet’s gaze.”

Hadrian’s eyes narrowed, “A Basilisk. You were controlling the monster. They blamed it on that half-giant boy, Hagrid.”

“Beauty and brains, they are so hard to come by nowadays. Before you came along, I didn’t think that I would find anyone worthy of me. But here we are. The only remaining descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin who helped founded this school and left us to continue his noble line.” 

With that Tom had reached Hadrian. 

He placed him palms against the older man's chest and gently slid them up and down his torso before gliding his hands down to the clasp of his trousers, starting slightly when his hands were grabbed and pulled to the sides.

Tom slid his mouth across Hadrian’s jaw instead, peppering small kisses and bites as he made his way to his neck, which he was determined to cover in marks of his possession. Oh, how he had longed for this moment. 

When he got to his neck he sucked and bit down on the skin, leaving behind a smattering of red marks, marks that the professor was now his.

The older man quickly took the student by surprise. He used his body weight to slam the boy into the ground, landing right on top of him. 

Tom looked up at him through lidded eyes and whispered, “I ache for you.” 

Hadrian gulped, closing his eyes. “This cannot happen. I’m your professor, but even worse we are related. I was going to tell you before holiday break if you wanted me to adopt you, I heard stories that you lived in an orphanage. Please, let’s go back and we can forget this ever happened. I will go pick you up from Wool’s, fill out the paperwork, and you can live with me as my adopted son at my home here in the wizarding world. You could spend your summer’s spending time with your friends learning your history, everything you were deprived of during your childhood. God, you are still a child, you are only sixteen.” 

He skimmed his lips to the front of Hadrian’s throat and sucked harshly on his Adam's Apple, which was apparently rather sensitive judging by the moan that left the emerald-eyed man’s mouth.  
“I am not a child. I have witnessed things most adults could never imagine let alone children. I have already killed my first victim. The list will only grow as I grow stronger. I will conquer Britain and overthrow the ministry who is too incompetent to care about magic and its users. I would love to live with you. You will be my companion in every way. The person I need by my side as my reign grows.”  
Hadrian looked deep into his eyes, letting go of the teenager’s hands to grasp his face, whipping the silky cheek with his thumb. “I don’t care that you killed, I have as well. We are cursed. It is in our blood. To bring death and chaos to all those who seek to harm us.”

Tom stared up at the man on top him, the person he had dreamed of for so many nights, the answer to all his deepest hopes and wishes. “Could you love me?” he asked. 

Hadrian smiled and chastely kissed Tom’s cheek. “I already do, Tom. Merlin help me, I already do. I have ever since our eyes met the first day of class. You are bossy, prideful, stubborn, bewitching, beautiful, and oh so smart. You are everything I could have ever hoped for.”

He raised himself up only to have Tom began to undo the buttons of his shirt slowly, hypnotizing the man with his gaze. 

“Are you going to stop me?” he asked. 

“No,” he answered. 

Tom finished unbuttoning the shirt and slid it off Tom's shoulders, so the sleeves were still on his lower arms. Hadrian’s tan skin shined brightly within the light of the chamber. His skin was so prominent against Tom's and he could see the scars from his life dotted around his body, on his hip, his chest. 

It made Tom want him even more. 

All of a sudden Tom was back against the floor with a gasp. He quickly looked up at Hadrian only to have all breath taken from his lungs. 

Tom had never quite been in a situation like this, with someone looking at him like a predator, like he was a piece of meat to devour. The man’s demeanor changed dramatically. No longer resisting the pull between them. He couldn’t deny that he loved it. The dark look in his eyes, the way that they dared him to make a move that he didn’t want him to do. He had been on the receiving end of stares, but never in this fashion. Not by someone that made his entire being cry out. 

The other man looked at him with desire, with need, and he found the experience thrilling. This wasn't someone excited by the power he held, or by his influence, or his looks. No this was a man who was possessive over someone he considered his. And Tom wanted to be his. Yes, many would look down on him for this, but he wanted the man to have him. That they were the last of their line and even though they were family it only made him want him more. Someone who would love him, challenge him, make him even better than before. And the way that he took charge over him? Well, Tom was just grateful that he had not cum in his trousers yet. 

"Lift your hips up." After taking Tom's shoes and socks off, Hadrian ran his hands around Tom's waist, unzipping his jeans before yanking them down and off with his boxers, leaving him in just the half-on shirt.

"Lay back." He maneuvered the teenager around as he wanted, using the shirt to his advantage. Soon enough Tom was laying on his back, completely naked, with his arms stretched out above his head and his wrists tied together firmly with his shirt. He'd never been harder in his life.

Hadrian on the other hand was counting from one to ten and back again to stop himself from coming in his trousers, or foregoing preparation entirely and just fucking the boy into oblivion. The boy laid there lithe and compact, with a slim build unlike Hadrian. The muscles in his arms were strained, and those in his stomach and thighs were clenching and quivering as he lay there aroused. Looking like a debauched angel. With one exception.

Underneath the thin trail of dark hair leading down from his navel, sat nestled in a patch of close-cropped curly black hair was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Hadrian couldn't help but admire the view. Tom's cock was just a tad smaller than his, somewhat slimmer, and the pale skin was flushed a deep pink. The end was an angry red that made the leaking pre-come stand out even more as it beaded from the tip. His legs were just slightly parted, giving just the barest hint of his ass underneath the soft-looking bollocks that had no trace of hair. It was a beautiful sight. And all his. 

Laying on the floor naked with his wrists tied together was strangely exhilarating for Tom. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears as his heartbeat raced in excitement. His cock twitched constantly under the hungry gaze of the man and he couldn't help but imagine what was to come. Would he suck him? Give him release with his hand? Fuck him, with his cock sliding in and out … He whimpered at the mental image and clenched his ass, feeling empty.

The sound jolted the man from his perusal of the body on the floor and he stood up, intimately aware of the silver eyes tracking his every move. He moved to the side and toed off his shoes and socks before slowly undoing the clasp on his trousers, smirking at the swallow that followed the action. He pulled the zip down before dropping his trousers and boxers in one go, letting his cock jut out. He hummed at the cool air before looking at Tom's face.

Thick. That was the only thing he could think of. Hadrian's erection was thick. Just the thought of being fucked with that was enough to make him spurt a bit of pre-come onto his stomach. He sincerely hoped he'd get fucked and he'd beg if he had to, pride be damned. He needed that inside him.

It was flushed a dark angry red, liberally dripping pre-come at the tip making Tom want to wrap his lips around it and taste. His balls hung heavy between his legs and his pelvic area was slightly dusted with curly hair. It was trimmed, and Tom could help but appreciate the beautiful specimen in front of him. 

The man was broader than him in the shoulders, with a heavier musculature from head to toe. His thighs were especially appreciated, thick and strong, and Tom had an errant thought that he'd love to trace the lines of those muscles with his tongue and teeth. He hoped he got the chance to.

Hadrian couldn't get over the sheer desire in Tom's eyes as they roamed his body repeatedly, committing to memory every inch of him. He didn't think Tom even realized he'd licked his lips when he stared at his cock. Having those pink lips stretched around his member was certainly a tempting image. 

He beckoned with a finger, “Come here.” 

Tom quickly did as he was told and was on his knees in front of the man. He closed his eyes as Hadrian grasped his cock and gently traced it across his face, going from his forehead down his nose to his mouth. 

He tried to get his mouth around the head only to be denied by a hand on his head. He looked up quickly with begging eyes. 

“Please?” he pleaded, his silvery eyes glistening with need. 

Harry tilted his head but gave in and let the boy put his mouth around his cock, his other hand joining the other to guide the boy’s head. 

Tom’s eyes closed as he started to suck the large cock, cheeks hallowing with each glide. He had never though he would do this in his lifetime. Never thought he would enjoy giving someone pleasure. But he enjoyed it. This was a different power. The power to give rather than take, he had the most beautiful man in the world’s cock in his mouth. No one else deserved him, only Tom. He would kill anyone who thought they could take Hadrian from him. 

Hadrian groaned, making Tom open his eyes to look up at him. 

“You are too good at this, had some practice before me didn’t you?”

Tom shook his head, careful with the cock still in his mouth. He didn’t want to take it out. 

Hadrian grinned, “No? Do I have a virgin in my hands?”

Tom could only blush and gaze heatedly at him. 

Hadrian stroked the raven hair under his hands, making Tom hiss in pleasure the vibrations giving him even more pleasure. “You are perfect, Tom. My perfect companion. The most powerful little lord. You’re such a good boy.” 

Tom sucked harder, beyond turned on with Hadrian’s words. The praise making him melt inside.

Hadrian drew Tom away from his cock, making him glare at him. 

He chuckled, “There will be enough time for that later. Lay back, Tom. I know what you truly want. Naughty boy.” 

He quickly laid down on the blanket Hadrian conjured wandlessly. He would ask him about that later, but right now he didn’t care. Tom shifted his hips as Hadrian crouched down over him, his arms bracketing his head and his legs straddling his thighs. He instinctively knew the other man wanted him to keep his arms back, and he clenched his fingers into fists with Hadrian so close but not touching him. He could smell a hint of musk coming from him and he was overwhelmed with how much he desired Hadrian Peverell.

Said man finally took pity on Tom before lowering his hips to rest their members against one another. The sigh of satisfaction made Hadrian's stomach fill with pleasure, and he watched the face of his new companion before he clenched his muscles and thrust against him.

Eyes blown wide and mouth open, Tom couldn't believe how good the simple action felt. He was barely aware of the keening moans spilling from his mouth as he thrust back against the man on top of him. Coherency was lost as all he could do was rub back against Hadrian harder and harder. All he could think about was that lovely large cock, rubbing all over his own again and again, slick with pre-come from them both and their scents mixing together with their sweat. He was throbbing so badly, and he realized he was already close.

"Oh Merlin! I’m going to come, please let me come …" He kept begging repeatedly as he thrust up, begging for release. His breathing was coming faster and faster, and he lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Hadrian's waist to pull him closer.

Hadrian couldn't believe how sexy the picture underneath him was. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, skin glistening as they rutted together. The teenager’s arms were where he left them, and in the back of his mind Hadrian wondered if Tom had a secret submissive side. 

Hadrian could not prepare for what he heard next. 

"Daddy! Please let me come! I can’t take it!"

Hadrian was done for. There was no going back now. 

He rubbed against Tom harder, whispering in his ear, “Come, my son. Come for Daddy. Be a good boy.” 

Tom's eyes widened rapidly before rolling back in his skull as he shook, coming so hard his toes curled, as he spurted all up his stomach and chest, a little even hitting his chin. Several spurts of thick come covered his skin as he froze in orgasmic bliss. Eventually he stopped coming, but his chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe, and he kept twitching as aftershocks plagued his body from head to toe. He didn’t mean to say what he did, it just came out. But it felt so right. His Daddy would be the only one he would do this for. The only one he could always be himself with. 

He looked up to see intense emerald eyes boring into his, looking very satisfied at Tom's come-soaked chest, but a little uncomfortable with his still rock-hard erection. He glanced up at him coyly before deciding he was probably going to hell anyway. Might as well enjoy it. 

"I think Daddy needs to come. Come on me, please? Come on my face, Daddy."

Hadrian was floored at the utter filth that passed those dainty lips, even as his member gave a violent twitch at the very idea. Tom's torso was already covered in his own come, and the prospect of painting Tom's face white with Hadrian's seed was too tempting to pass up.

He shuffled forward until he was balanced on his knees over Tom's chest. He could feel some of Tom's come against his legs and thought about tasting it afterwards. His cock was inches from those wet lips, and a pair of silver eyes were rapidly flicking between it and his face.

Taking his cock in hand he started pumping quickly, before stopping and reaching down and scooping some of Tom's release from his chest and using it as lube to fuck his own fist. Smearing the other man's come all over his own cock was filthy and fantastic, and it took just remembering Tom calling him 'Daddy' before he came.

He held on to his cock and directed it at the beautiful face before him, covering him with several thick ropes of come. His forehead and all over his mouth was decorated with his essence before he stopped. Breathing heavily, he watched as Tom made direct eye contact with him and proceeded to poke his perfect little tongue out his mouth and lap at the come around it, making sure to get as much as could.

The man groaned at the image. He did take some inspiration from it though, before shuffling back and proceeding to lick Tom's stomach and chest clean slowly, pausing to kiss and suck at his small nipples, watching as they peaked after he blew cold air on them.

He made his way up before sucking his own come off the face in front of him, watching as Tom flushed red and groaned, wiggling his hips. He lifted his face to grin quickly, before initiating one of the wettest, most obscene kisses ever.

Tom was drowning in arousal. He'd just orgasmed on himself, had someone come on his face, licked all their own seed off him before shoving their tongue down his throat. He could taste it all. His come, Hadrian's come, it was all in his mouth, mixing with his saliva and dribbling down his chin which was licked up again and again by the man on top of him.

He could barely concentrate when a few muttered words from Hadrian caused a slight burning sensation then wetness in his entrance. He jumped in shock before the other man smirked at him proclaiming cleansing and lubrication charms. Hadrian's smirk was both arousing and mischievous. What did he have planned?

Before he could open his mouth, he felt a light stroking sensation at this entrance. It was flicking back and forth gently, pressing slightly at the hole but not penetrating. He shivered at the sensation; he'd done a little of this to himself before, but it didn't compare in the slightest to Hadrian’s hand doing it.

Hadrian thought Tom's debased look was gorgeous as he finally plunged his finger in his body, watching as Tom jumped a little. He pulled it back a little and slowly fucked his body with his finger, watching the display of emotions on Tom's face as his finger was sucked in over and over.

When it got to two fingers, he dropped his head down and kissed Tom's inner thigh. He began sucking and biting it, and soon two fingers were stretching him open as his thighs were dotted sporadically with red marks. He ignored how his own member was hard again and focused on the moans coming from the boy instead.

Three fingers got a slight hiss of pain, which Hadrian responded to by finally sucking the come off Tom's cock. He licked up and down the sides of the shaft while his fingers were opening him up. The sounds that left Tom’s lips were music to his ears. His boy was so needy. 

The man licked his lips before taking the tip of Tom's cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Tom was rocking his hips, fucking himself on the fingers enthusiastically before Hadrian deepthroated his erection and sucked hard, making him shoot down his throat. Hadrian pulled back a bit to catch some on his tongue before swallowing it and licking his lips.

Tom was breathing heavily on the floor looking blissed out after two orgasms. By now he was relaxed enough, so Hadrian lubed up his cock before grabbing Tom's legs under his knees and pulling them up and spreading them wide apart. He sat for a moment admiring the view of his entrance, the dusky pink color shiny with lube, watching as the hole winked open and closed at him. Begging him to come inside and take. 

He let go of one his legs – which Tom kept up in the air – and took his cock and guided it to the tight hole below him. He pressed down gently feeling some resistance, before he pushed harder. The hole gave in and welcomed him home. 

It was tight, and wet, and oh-so-warm, and Hadrian had to stop himself from just thrusting in and taking what he wanted. Tom kept trying to push the cock further in but he held onto his hips. 

“Just thrust in, I don’t care if it hurts! Give me your cock!” Tom demanded. 

Hadrian shook his head, “Such a naughty boy.” And did what he asked. 

Tom was having trouble breathing. He couldn't comprehend the pleasure he was feeling. He felt full to the brim, but he also wanted more; the pleasure was making his brain fuzzy and he couldn't make up his mind. Hadrian's cock was so hot and hard, and Tom could feel every inch of it pressing into his walls. His nerves were on fire inside and he was hard again, leaking even though he'd already come twice. Maybe it was because he was dead, but he honestly couldn't care less, and he felt stretched beyond his wildest imagination.

"Move … please … fuck me Daddy."

He felt the cock twitch inside him at that and the look on the other man's face filled him with a perverse sense of pride. It was him making Hadrian look like that, his words that caused such a reaction, and Tom couldn't help but be a little smug at causing such a loss of control.

He was rewarded after that as Hadrian pulled nearly all the way out, before slamming right back in. Right into his prostate.

He screamed, repeatedly, as Hadrian hammered that same spot with a feral grin on his face. He looked more than a little mad, and so attractive it was ridiculous. He grabbed Tom under the knees and pushed them up to his chest, exposing him even more. With the new angle he managed to slide in even deeper, and Tom was now crying in pleasure, his eyes glistening as he whimpered, begging for more.

Hadrian was determined to make Tom come before him, hopefully without touching his member. This was admittedly going to be difficult with how sexy he looked at the moment. His glassy eyes, red cheeks and mussed hair turned him on way too much, and he just knew this image was going to feature in his fantasies for a long time to come.

Tom was so tight around him and he could easily say this was the best sex he'd ever had. His insides were so warm, and it felt as if he was being sucked in every time he pulled out. He couldn't imagine ever being bored of this. Tom's walls massaged him with every thrust and it took all his willpower not to come from the blissful feeling.

He could see Tom was close, his cries had turned to screams, his muscles were twitching, and his walls were starting to contract. He looked beautiful and Hadrian vowed to never let him go.

"Come for Daddy, Tom."

With a shriek of pure pleasure, Tom seized up and came all over himself. Practically bent in two as he was, most of his come ended up on his own face. His whole body was thrumming with pleasure from his third orgasm. His cock felt a little sensitive and his chest was heaving. He felt very light-headed and Hadrian still thrusting inside him made him feel like he was about to pass out.

The sight of his Tom coming on his own face was too much for him, and it took just a few more thrusts before Hadrian emptied himself inside Tom, thrusting as he came to prolong the pleasure for both of them.

He leaned forward on Tom's legs which were still in the air, breathing heavily. He looked down at the grey eyes looking dazedly up at him before turning to press an intimate kiss on the inside of Tom's knee.

Hadrian lowered the legs gently before leaning forward to cover the smaller body with his own, pressing a kiss to Tom's lips with a sweetness that belied their earlier activities. He felt two arms, still tied together, slip around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape as the kiss was returned lazily.

Tom grabbed Hadrian and pulled him on top of his lap, giving him no time to think before he quickly spelled his ass to stretch and lube up, and then pushing his dick into the older man’s ass.  
They both immediately moaned, Hadrian throwing his head back, his thighs clenching. Tom was so thick inside him, his cock spreading Hadrian open, the slight hint of pain only increasing his pleasure. 

He didn’t expect Tom would pounce on him so quickly. 

Harry leaned whispered into Tom’s ear as he bounced on his cock, “Did I ever tell you about the other Slytherin family trait? The one besides speaking with snakes?”

“No, what is it,” he grunted. 

“The ability to get pregnant even if your male,” he said. “Your still have another a couple years before your capable though. You’re still growing.”

Tom immediately froze, his eyes dilating at what he was just told. He might still be too young, but Hadrian wasn’t. 

"Get pregnant?" Tom said, delighted. He grabbed Hadrian’s hips and started fucking him brutally. Taking control of the situation for the first time since they started. Harry moaned, and Tom laughed, reaching down to grab his bouncing cheeks and spreading him to his cock.

"Yes, take it," he dared.

Harry shook his head even as he gasped, “Your too young, Tom, don’t do it.” the muscles in his biceps tensing over his head, his throat bobbing. "You're still in school. We can’t have a baby."

“We are going to make a baby, Hadrian. You are going to be full of my seed, I will keep taking you in the hallways, in the bathroom, in your chambers, in the DADA classroom until I know you are with child. My child.” 

Harry moaned, his cock bouncing in time with Tom’s thrusts. "I shouldn't," he slurred, but the feral edge in his eyes spoke differently, showed the truth in what he really wanted.

Tom raised himself up and then drove himself inside again, fucking into Hadrian’s dripping ass. He wanted this, this may have been unexpected, but he wanted nothing more. An ancient need drove him to practically bend Harry in half. 

"Come on," Tom gasped, eyes greedy over the twist of Harry's face. "I’m going to fuck my baby into you. Breed you nice and full.” 

His chest was heaving, his eyes wild and deadly and his teeth bared. The polite, false face of charming Tom Riddle was gone, a feral beast in his place. A feral beast. 

Hadrian quickly started slamming himself against Tom’s cock, riding him for all he was worth. He groaned as the head of Tom’s cock slammed against his prostate with every push. 

“Your going to fuck a baby into me, Baby? You going to fuck Daddy’s ass so good he will be dripping your seed out for days? Hmm? You will watch as Daddy grows with child, everyone asking how it was possible and who the father is and how much I bloody glow with a child put in my belly? Do you think you can do that? Give me your heir?” 

Tom nipped at Hadrian’s throat, licking at the pink mark, consumed now by a fiery need to mark and claim and own.

"Harder," Hadrian gasped. "Bite me harder."

Tom bit down again, almost breaking the skin, and Hadrian cried out. 

"Go," he breathed into Tom's ear. "Touch me. fuck me. Breed me."

Tom pulled Hadrian hard to take the last few brutal thrusts into the hole above him. Hadrian’s cum splattered in between them, all over their stomachs. 

Tom grunted as he came, spilling hot and wet inside Hadrian, filling him up so well that Hadrian couldn't help but squirm in his lap, panting at how it felt. Tom moaned low into his neck, and Hadrian pressed a hand over his nape, cupping the back of his skull.

Tom was smirking, his eyes glinted with pride. There was no way it wouldn't take, not with it now being the weekend for Tom to thoroughly fuck and breed him the gorgeous parseltongue quacking above him.

“I did not expect this when I got up from bed this morning,” Hadrian groaned. His hole leaked as he got off Tom’s cock. 

Tom got himself up and stretched, muscles rippling at the motion. The grin on his face loud and clear. 

“You look way to proud of yourself,” Hadrian accused. 

Tom kissed the pouting emerald eyed man, “I always get what I want after all.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Not at my house.” 

Tom merely smirked and started to put his clothes back on. “We will see, Daddy.”


End file.
